


Bi Visibility Day

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Bisexual Visibility [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, bi visibility day, biphobic ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Magnus is very excited for Bi Visibility Day, but while at work he runs into his biphobic ex boyfriend Raj. When his current boyfriend Alec sees Raj attacking Magnus he is furious and saves Magnus.I am making this into a series centering around Bisexual visibility.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bisexual Visibility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Bi Visibility Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. I might make it into a series. 
> 
> Bi Visibility Day is very important to me as I am bisexual so I wanted to write this story, as it is Bi Visibility Day today.

Magnus sat down at his desk in his office and looked proudly at all the bisexual flags and decorations he had added to his desk. Thankfully his boss Luke was not biphobic and was more than happy for Magnus to do this and he happily saw that many of his co-workers had done the same as him. Some had even asked him to help them decorate their desks which he had gladly done. 

Magnus was looking forward to going out to dinner tonight with his wonderful boyfriend. Alec had been planning for Bi Visibility Day for a long time and had made sure to book Magnus' favourite restaurant long in advance. It made Magnus love Alec more that he was going to so much trouble for him. 

Some of his ex boyfriends and girlfriends had not been so supportive of his bisexuality. If Magnus had asked Alec out a few years ago he would have been afraid of telling him he was bisexual as some of the guys he had gone out with had been biphobic even though they had been through the same prejudice for being gay. It upset Magnus that even though they had been through so much pain because of homophobia they would still turn it around on him. 

But now Magnus was confident with who he was and no longer was afraid to be himself. He happily had on his bisexuality pride t-shirt. Normally he would have to wear a smart suit, but Luke was allowing people to wear the pride shirts as it was Bi Visibility Day today. He had not hidden that he was bisexual from Alec and told him on their first date. To Magnus' delight Alec was very supportive and had given him a beautiful bisexual pride bracelet for his previous birthday. 

Magnus' good mood faltered when he saw his ex-boyfriend Raj come into his office. 

"Hey baby", Raj said seductively as he sat far too close to Magnus after he had brought his chair that he had taken with him next to Magnus. "Luke said you would train me to use RIO". 

"Don't call me baby, we are not together anymore". 

Raj scoffed and moved even closer to Magnus, "Come on baby, I know you miss me". 

Magnus glared at Raj and tried to move away but his stool was next to a wall and he realized Raj had deliberately trapped him. "I have a boyfriend I don't miss you at all". 

Raj smirked as he noticed that Magnus had to use a stool as his chair had broken and there was no spare chair Magnus could use. Magnus' heart dropped as he saw that smirk, he knew it meant nothing good. Raj moved his chair so that he was behind Magnus and moved so he was pressed up against Magnus and started grinding against him. 

"Stop it!" Magnus said and tried to stand up but Raj grabbed his waist and pulled him harshly back down. Magnus tried to fight but Raj just ignored him and moved his hands under Magnus' shirt and roamed his body. "Please stop, I don't want this". 

Raj kissed Magnus' neck, "Of course you do, you bisexuals are all sluts". 

"That's not true, get off me!" 

But again Raj ignored him, his grinding became so violent that he was slamming Magnus painfully into his desk. Tears streamed down Magnus' face and he tried so hard to get away but Raj was too strong for him. Just when Raj tried to pull down Magnus' trousers the door opened. 

Alec was horrified to see the love of his life being assaulted by Raj and dropped all the folders he was carrying. "Get the hell away from Magnus!" Alec ran over and pulled Raj off Magnus and punched his face so hard Raj fell to the floor. 

Magnus sank on the stool shakily feeling numb, if Alec had not come Raj would have succeeded in raping him. Magnus was still crying but he didn't care, he felt comfortable enough to cry in front of Alec. 

"What was that for? I wouldn't have minded sharing Magnus with you, I'm sure Magnus wouldn't have minded a threesome". 

More tears came at the insult, he hated that people assumed that bisexual people just wanted threesomes. He was glad Alec was not like that. Alec punched Raj again and was about to kick him but Luke came into Magnus' office. 

"What's going on here?" 

"Raj tried to rape Magnus and was sexually assaulting him", Alec said giving Raj a death glare. 

"I wasn't trying to rape him Luke, he is bisexual so he wanted it. Tell him baby". 

"I didn't want it at all and stop calling me that! Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I want sex all the time", Magnus tried to stand up but his legs were too shaky and he ended up falling back down on the stool. 

"Raj you are fired!" Luke shouted. 

"What? You can't fire me, my father is donating so much money!"

"I don't care, Magnus it's up to you but I will call the police if you want". 

Alec got up when he saw that Luke was blocking Raj's escape and pulled Magnus into a loving hug. "Like Luke said it's your choice, I will support you no matter what you choose to do". 

Magnus smiled gratefully at Alec, "Can you call the police Luke?" Magnus said quietly his voice wobbly from crying. 

"Of course", Luke said and made the call. 

When the police came Raj kept trying to say that Magnus had wanted it because he was bisexual again, but Alec told the police he has seen what Raj had done and thankfully the police that came to talk to them were not biphobic and believed Alec and Magnus when they gave their testimony and Raj was arrested. Magnus was dreading facing Raj again in the trial but right now he focused on being with Alec. 

Alec took Magnus back home after the police said they could leave. It had been the middle of the morning and Magnus had protested at first anxious about missing a day, but Luke assured him they could go home. Luke was planning on giving Magnus time off, after Magnus had a therapy session and his therapist gave him the recommended time off. Magnus had been reluctant initially to see a therapist but he knew he needed to, so he had an appointment in a couple of days. 

Even though Alec had worked so hard to get the reservation he offered to have a night in instead if Magnus didn't feel up to going out. But Magnus wouldn't let Raj ruin this date for him, and he wouldn't let him ruin Bi Visibility Day either. So they went out to dinner allowing Magnus to focus on the man he loved more than anything. They came back home earlier than they would have normally done, as Magnus didn't feel up to staying out late. 

When they got back they curled up on the sofa and watched Magnus' favourite movies while Alec held Magnus close and comforted him. Magnus knew it would take a long time for him to heal, but with Alec by his side he knew he could.


End file.
